mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Suika Ibuki/RoySquadRocks' version
This special edit of Suika, known as Retro Suika, is essentially tons of retro games combined with Suika, and she contains many references to retro games. She has a diverse moveset and several Specials which have different versions, activated by pressing a button after inputting the command, and she is perhaps one of RoySquadRocks' most extensive characters. Not unlike his other characters, Retro Suika has three different A.I. options. ) |Image = File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site LuigiMario79's Female Scout soundpack The 14th Doctor's English Amitie soundpack The 14th Doctor's Seriri soundpack |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Retro Suika is a six-button character, using the , and buttons for punches and the , and button for kicks, with and corresponding to light Normals, and to medium Normals and and to heavy Normals, and her standing heavy Normals are unique in that they give Retro Suika a bit of forward momentum and her aerial move is unique in that it makes Retro Suika crash straight into the ground. Her gameplay style is typical of RoySquadRocks' characters, having an above average amount of Specials and Hypers, with many of them being projectile attacks, which adds to her versatility and unpredicatability; in fact, Retro Suika's moveset is among the most extensive of RoySquadRocks' characters, and she even has an unique mechanic in which some of her Specials allow for different moves to be selected by pressing one of the buttons shown onscreen after inputting the command, a mechanic which is only shared with RoySquadRocks' Shovel Knight. She has several system moves, like Parrying, a Dodge, a Recovery Roll, a Super Jump and a Launcher which can be followed up into said Super Jump. She also has a throw, activated by pressing + while near the opponent. Retro Suika's combo system is similar to Chain Comboing, as she can chain light Normals into medium Normals into heavy Normals as usual, but it is actually more lenient in terms of comboing Normals, as she can make combos by chaining her light punch into her light kick into her medium punch into her medium kick into her heavy punch, though not the other way around (light kick into light punch), but she can chain certain other kicks into certain punches. However, outside of her Normals, her comboing is fairly limited, as she can't cancel her Normals into most of her Specials, with the exceptions being MOVE OVER, SONIC!! and the Space Invader Call moves, or cancel any of her Specials into Hypers, but she can cancel her Normals into most of her Hypers. She has a Launcher (her crouching move) which can be followed up into a Super Jump, though her air comboing is limited as it's not possible to perform combos that consist of both punches and kicks while airborne. To compensate for her comboability, her damage output is fairly low, which is noticeable in the majority of her attacks, especially her throw and her Hypers, and she also has a damage dampener which reduces damage based on the amount of hits in a combo, and if a move is chained into a Hyper, the Hyper's damage is reduced by a fair amount to the point where at least a few hits must be chained before a Hyper, because otherwise the chained moves and the Hyper combined will deal even less damage than a standalone Hyper. For her Specials that allow for a move to be selected after inputting the command, corresponds to light versions, corresponds to medium versions, or (depending on the move) corresponds to heavy versions and (only for two of these Specials) corresponds to EX versions that cost 500 Power but are unique compared to their other variants. Each of the selectable moves is somewhat different, because their amount of projectiles, angle, range or velocity can vary. Because the move won't be activated until after the button is pressed after inputting the command, there's a slight delay which can leave Retro Suika open to attacks, and although the selector may lead to mindgames, the attack will be cancelled if the player waits too long to press a button. The rest of her Specials are mostly melee attacks, with SuWHACKo being a dash attack and Gtg Fast and MOVE OVER, SONIC!! being insprired from Sonic the Hedgehog, with the latter being able to be charged, and when fully charged, it hits once instead of multiple times and deals the most damage out of any of Retro Suika's non-Hyper moves. Space Invader Call 1 and Space Invader Call 2 have the Space Invader which follows Retro Suika around fire projectiles similar to Pew Pew's move, and Space Invader Call 3 involves the Space Invader attacking in a boomerang-like fashion, which can drag the opponent toward Retro Suika, making it useful for following up with attacks. All of her level 1 Hypers deal below average damage for a level 1 Hyper, and the shorter-ranged Hypers deal more damage, with Tempest Gravitar Lander having a short range, Push Start to Rich having a medium range and Root Beerzerk having a long range. Momijistein 3D behaves differently from Retro Suika's other Hypers as it is a Counter, and when used, there is a brief moment during which a counterattack will be inititated if the opponent attacks Retro Suika, though it can only counter attacks attributed as melee attacks and not projectiles and throws, and if the opponent doesn't attack Retro Suika during this time, nothing will happen. Momijistein 3D deals the lowest amount of damage out of all of Retro Suika's Hypers. Power Blast also deals a mediocre amount of damage for a level 2 Hyper, but its range extends to the entire ground area, making it useful against grounded opponents but not airborne opponents. Sakuya Wannabe deals no damage but freezes the opponent in place for a limited time if it hits, allowing for Retro Suika to attack and set up combos. Nostalgic Ibuki Satsu is Retro Suika's only level 3 Hyper and is obviously based on the Shun Goku Satsu, though it can be blocked in sprite of being a throw. While it deals a high amount of damage (more than 2/3rth of an average opponent's Life), it makes Retro Suika trip if it's blocked or if it whiffs, leaving her open to attacks. RoySquadRocks' characters are known for having three different .def files, each with a different A.I. difficulty, and Retro Suika is no exception. The .def file with no suffix corresponds to the hardest A.I., and it attacks and tries to get near the opponent often, occasionally performing decent combos, and it also often makes use of her Specials and Hypers and frequenly cancels a Normal into a Hyper, though it may leave Retro Suika open to attacks at times, like when it randomly moves or jumps around, whiffs attacks or performs a Special which allows for a move to be selected but doesn't select the move. The .def file with the Moderate suffix corresponds to an A.I. which is inbetween the hardest and easiest in terms of difficulty, but it behaves very erratically, as it uses Specials and Hypers more often than Normals, doesn't combo a lot and has the unusual habit of performing Dodge Twirls very often. The .def file with the Easy suffix corresponds to, as its name says, the easiest A.I., which tries to get close to the opponent but doesn't attack often and rarely uses Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} / | | }} / | / / / to select move version: Space Invader, version: Megaman, version: Super Mario Bros's Fireball, , version: Bubble Bobble, , , touch bubble after trapping opponent with it to pop it, uses 500 Power| (Space Invader)| |}} (Megaman)| |}} (Super Mario Bros's Fireball)| |}} (Bubble Bobble)| |}}}} / | / / / to select move version: Donkey Kong's Spring version: Mario Bros's POW block '' version: ''Root Beer Tapper, version: Donkey Kong's Oil Barrel, , uses 500 Power| (Donkey Kong's Spring)| |}} (Mario Bros's POW block)| |}} (Root Beer Tapper)| |}} (Donkey Kong's Oil Barrel)| |}}}} / | / / to select move version: Super Mario Bros 2, if attacked version: Bomberman version: Comix Zone, Bombs explode after some time or if the opponent touches or attacks them| (Super Mario Bros 2)| |}} (Bomberman)| |}} (Comix Zone)| |}}}} / | / / to select move version: Street Fighter 1 version: Street Fighter 2 version: Street Fighter Alpha, | (Street Fighter 1)| |}} (Street Fighter 2)| |}} (Street Fighter Alpha)| |}}}} / | / to change directions to jump / }} to charge Uncharged version: | }} / | | }} / | | }} / |Pulls opponent toward Retro Suika| }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 8.3 seconds on hit Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + or + | + version: forwards + version: backwards|}} just before opponent's standing or aerial attack makes contact|Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's crouching attack makes contact|Negates all damage|}} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'ZX Spectrum' This palette mode's effects are purely aesthetic and do not affect gameplay in any way. When this palette is selected, the ZX Spectrum intro is set to always appear, the background will fade to black and the stage's music will be replaced with ZX Spectrum music; said effects do not occur when selected by the Palette Selector. The Palette Selector also won't be available if this palette is selected through the character select screen. 'Gameboy' Like the ZX Spectrum palette mode, this palette mode's effects are purely aesthetic. When this palette is selected, Retro Suika has a special Game Boy intro, the background of the stage will be changed to be Game Boy-styled and the stage's music will be replaced with a Game Boy remix of "Too Much Sake" by NoMoreHeroes2012Too Much Sake Gameboy Remix - YouTube; said effects do not occur when selected by the Palette Selector. The Palette Selector also won't be available if this palette is selected through the character select screen. 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos SDCM MUGEN - Retro Suika (Me) vs Grand Dad MUGEN Retroville - Retro Suika vs Segata Sanshiro M.U.G.E.N - Retro Suika Demonstration Trivia *Retro Suika has special intros against Q*bert, Pac-Man and any version of Suika Ibuki including herself; her intro against Q*bert involves her uttering Q*bert's native language, her intro against Pac-Man involves her holding up a cherry, only for it to get snatched away by Blinky and her intro against Suika involves her being surprised then performing an motion similar to her standing move while a voice clip from Shadow the Hedgehog saying "Faker!", taken from Sonic Adventure 2, plays. *Aside from the many references to retro games, Retro Suika also references a multitude of Touhou Project characters and internet memes. **One of her intros mimics the ZX Spectrum booting, with "Sinclair" being replaced with "Kawashiro", referencing Nitori Kawashiro. **In one of her victory animations, Utsuho Reiuji apppears long with the text "All your base are belong to us.", referencing said meme. **When Retro Suika parries a standing or aerial attack on the ground, she transforms into Remilia Scarlet, when she parries a crouching attack on the ground, she transforms into Sanae Kochiya and when she parries an attack while airborne, she transforms into Reisen Udongein Inaba. **When using SuWHACKo, Retro Suika transforms into . **''Lost and Found Junk(o)'' is a pun on the phrase "Lost and Found Junk" and . **When using Hadouken, Retro Suika transforms into Hong Meiling. **When Push Start to Rich successfully hits, either Grand Dad appears with the text "GRAND DAD" in the background, or Fortran appears with the text "Push Start to Rich" in the background, selected randomly. **''Momijistein 3D'' references Wolfenstein 3D and . When executing the move, Retro Suika transforms into Yukari Yakumo. **''Sakuya Wannabe'' is inspired from Sakuya Izayoi's ability to stop time. **Near the end of Nostalgic Ibuki Satsu, Iku Nagae appears along with the text "GET REKT". **In some of her victory quotes, Flandre Scarlet, Kasen Ibaraki and the "Featuring Dante from the Devil may Cry series" meme are referenced. **Retro Suika has palettes based on Tenshi Hinanawi, Cirno, Yukari Yakumo, and Grand Dad. *Retro Suika uses Amitie's Japanese voice from the Puyo Puyo series. **Similarly, when Yukari Yakumo appears in the Momijistein 3D Hyper, she uses 's voice from Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. *A stage dedicated to Retro Suika has been made by OldGamer.[M.U.G.E.N Touhou Retro Suika Game Room Stage 1.1 & 1.0 - YouTube] Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with Parrying Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2015 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}